Complete
by Shay-chan33
Summary: Natsuko Sohma, a half-cursed girl cursed by the year of cat. Unlike her half-twin Kyo, the Sohma family accepts her because of her power to control her Juunishi form transformation. For that, she feels that she will never be normal. Never truly loved. Never complete. But the day she met Yuki, she knew she was completed. Kyoru, OC/Yuki
1. Chapter 1: Only the Beginning

**Complete**

**Chapter 1:**

**Summary:**

**Natsuko Sohma, a half-cursed girl cursed by the year of cat. Unlike her half-twin Kyo, the Sohma family accepts her because of her power to control her Juunishi form transformation. For that, she feels that she will never be normal. Never truly loved. Never complete. But the day she met Yuki, she knew she was completed. Kyoru, OC/Yuki**

* * *

**Yo, I'm Shay-chan33 and this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic :)**

**To be honest, I just finished reading the manga around four days ago and can't wait to start a fanfic about it XD I was just happy and touched by the anime and it's plot :D I was just too excited and felt that I should start a fanfic about it as soon as possible! :D**

**I kinda felt bad for Yuki in the anime because he didn't have a lover, so I made this fanfic :) I do in fact love Yuki/Machi, but I kinda already planned this fanfic before I read the manga… so yeah… Very sorry for Yuki/Machi fans out there *bows***

**So here it is :)**

**So yeah… Natsuko is my OC, and as told in the summary, she is Kyo's half-twin (older) (different mom, same dad)**

**Here's some info about her:**

**- Her full name is Ito Natsuko (she lives by her mother's surname and hides her identity as a Sohma)**

**- She is a half-curse (a rare Sohma curse) and can turn into her Juunishi form anytime she likes (can hold for around 42-48 hours)**

**- She's still cursed for some unknown reason (everyone's curse is lifted, but hers hasn't)**

**- Her mom died from a disease**

**- She's been separated from Kyo since Kyo's mother died and hasn't seen him ever since**

**- She's been tortured and used by Akito since she was a child (somewhat like Yuki), but she ran away when she finished her 1st year of high school and lived (and trained) with Kazuma (Kyo's shishou) ever since**

**So… without further ado! Here's chapter one! :D**

**By the way, this is around when the gang goes to 3rd year of high school, after the manga happenings (for those who haven't read it, I highly recommend it!), the only difference is that Yuki hasn't confess Machi yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!**

* * *

Natsuko's POV (Forest)

Raindrops fell from the sky, hitting my almost bare skin as I ran. The sky was a dull and gloomy grey, contrasting with my fighting spirit at the moment. Trees surrounded me, lush grass trampled under my unclad feet. My two legs ran as fast as they could take me. I just have to reach my new home.

C'mon! Just a bit more!

A small two-storey house stood a little out of my view. My soon-to-be new home. I kept running towards it, not even caring about my long, tangled tangerine hair. My cobalt blue eyes set on the small building not to far from my reach. My sling bag was swinging loosely on my shoulder, my hand tightly gripped my skateboard and my clothes felt like it's glued to my frail body, yet I still didn't care.

My only goal was to arrive to my new home. Unfortunately, I didn't pay attention on the path before me and tripped on a branch. My head took first impact and my body took the last. My belongings scattered to the ground.

My body refused to move as red liquid dripped from my forehead. My head lied on the cold mud, but my half-closed eyes were still set on the abode just out of my reach. As my stamina decrease, so does my consciousness.

I felt myself transform, my orange, small and furry form replacing my frail human body. It didn't really matter though, right? Just then, a shadow forecasted above me, but my body was too weak to face the person and just like that, my vision turned black and felt myself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

(Unknown place)

The radiant sunrays shone brightly on my eyes. I groaned, moving my body slightly. I forced myself to open my eyes and realized I was still in my Juunishi form, but instead of towering trees, I was now in a small room. A soft, fuzzy blanket draped on my body, giving me warmth.

I raised my head a bit, observing the room I was in. It wasn't bad actually, fairly good in fact. There was a neat pink bed beside me, a study table across the room, a nightstand, a dresser and I noticed the curtains hung on the window were pink too. I guess this must be a girl's room then.

I closed my eyes again, resting my head back on the small pillow I was on. It's not a problem then, I'll just rest again. But then, the door opened and I lazily opened my eyes again.

There standing by the door was a girl, probably around my age, a tray in her grasp. My lazy cobalt blue eyes met her warm teal ones. She had coffee brown hair that extends to her waist with long side bangs framing her face and blue bows in her hair. She was undeniably pretty and the kind smile on her face just makes her look even more beautiful.

"Konichiwa Neko-san, are you feeling better now?" she questioned, her smile still plastered. I nodded a bit in response and her smile widened as she knelt.

She placed the tray on the ground and informed, "You hit your head quite hard so please rest here for the night. We'll look for your owner some other day."

I slightly smiled at her and she smiled back. "Oh! The items scattered around you when you passed out have been cleaned and placed over there," she assured, pointing to a corner. Surely, my belongings were dirt-free and neatly placed by two familiar-looking suitcases. Wow, this girl is really kind-hearted…

"I'm Honda Tohru! Nice to meet you, Neko-san," she introduced, a gentle smile on her face. Tocchan… eh?

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tohru gasped. She started moving a bowl of white liquid and a plate of fish from the tray to my sight. "You must be hungry… so I brought you some fish and milk."

I gladly accepted and started nibbling on the fish. A warm object suddenly touched me and I realized it was Tohru's hand, stroking my back.

"You know Neko-san… you're a lot like my boyfriend…" she mused, still stroking me, "He's not exactly a cat… but something like it… he used to be alone and how you say… abandoned."

That… sounds a lot like my half-twin. She then grinned wide, a hue of pink dusting her cheeks, "But I still love him though, he's really sweet and although he used to afraid to show his real feelings… he isn't anymore now."

"You know… I've lived here for two years now…" she began, her eyes beaming with nostalgia, "It all started on the day I still lived in a tent… it was only me and my mother…"

I listened to her attentively as she told me her experiences since her mother died. The ups and downs she faced during the two years she was here. The happy moments, the sad moments, the joyful moments and the sorrowful moments. She cherished all of those memories, whether it was bad or good.

Without realization, hours passed. The dark night sky replaced the sunny afternoon sky. Somehow in the middle of her storytelling, she ended up placing me on top of her bed. I snuggled close to her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Neko-san… Have you ever wondered, what is out there for us… in the future that seem so close, yet so far away?" she marveled. I shook my head no at her, but she kept smiling, "There is no telling what is in the future… anything can happen… nothing is impossible… every step to the future completes our life… none are… insignificant."

And just like that, we fell into slumber. Little do they know, that this is not the end of their meeting. But a beginning of their adventure.

* * *

(Next day)

Cold.

That's what I first felt that morning. The morning breeze from outside greeted my bare-skinned body. I sat up lazily and blinked. I had transformed back to my original human body and as expected, I was nude.

I climbed down from the bed and yawned. I am so **not** a morning person. I blink the sleep in my eyes and opened my sling bag. My clothes from the other day were there and I threw on my undergarments, covering myself with the blanket from yesterday.

I turned my head left to right. Tohru was nowhere in sight. I sighed. She's probably at school now… And that's when it hit me. I gasped in realization and dashed to the alarm clock on the nightstand. I widened my eyes. I was thirty minutes late on my first day!

Oh yeah! My uniform is in my suitcase! And it's sent to the house I was supposed to arrive to yesterday!

I inwardly smacked myself for my stupidity. I opened the door and was relieved no one was in sight. I can't possibly wear a fancy **kimono **to school.I walked down the hallway, but one of the rooms was unlocked. Peeking into the room, I noticed the clothes hung on the balcony clothesline.

My legs rushed to it and I grabbed it. I sighed. It's school-worthy so it'll have to do for now. I put it on as quick as I could and after adjusting it until it was my size; I rushed back to Tohru's room.

Brushing the messy tangerine bundle known as my hair, putting on a pair of socks and shoes, slinging on my sling bag and grabbing my fiery skateboard, I deemed myself ready for school. Returning back to the balcony from before, I leapt from it and landed on the ground safely. I hopped on my skateboard and pushed myself forward until I was moving in maximum speed.

Kaibara High! Here I come!

* * *

Tohru's POV (Kaibara High, 3-D)

My face broke down into a wide grin as my eyes set on my two best friends, Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki.

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan! We're finally third year students!" I rejoiced, wrapping my arms around both of them. They both returned my hug with equal affection, both smiling as happy as me.

"Heh, it feels like only yesterday we entered high school… right?" Uo-chan chuckled.

Hana-chan giggled as well, followed by me, agreeing, "Yes it does, doesn't it?"

Just then, the door opened, revealing the two princes of Kaibara High. Sohma Kyo and Sohma Yuki. Girls were watching their every move, whether they were freshmen, sophomores or seniors. The two walked in casually, yet the girls were still gawking at them.

I smiled warmly and greeted, waving my hands for them to see, "Ohayogozaimasu, Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun!"

Both turned to me and immediately smile and walked towards us. The girls faltered at this and started dispersing, yet some stayed, the Prince Yuki Club and the Kyonkichi Club.

"Ohayo Tohru, Yankee, Hanajima," Kyo-kun greeted, hugging my waist. My cheeks immediately flushed at his touch, but I kept smiling.

"Ohayo Tohru, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san," Sohma-kun addressed, smiling as usual. Compared to before, Sohma-kun smiles a lot now. It makes me happy that he can now smile genuinely.

From those greetings, our chatting started. We discussed various things as we usually do. Even though, we do this almost everyday, we never get bored. School is never boring when with friends after all.

Unfortunately, the bell rang and we had to return to our seats. Mayuko-sensei, our homeroom teacher, entered the room with a smile.

"Ohayo class 3-D and welcome back to Kaibara High school. I guessed everyone had fun in his or her holiday?" the class erupted to groans and sighs, unhappy that the holidays are over.

After the class quiet down, Mayuko-sensei announced, "Well class, today we have a new student," the class broke into whispers and murmurs again and she continued, "Ahem, curious I see. Sadly, she's running rather late today so we might have t-"

The door barged open and a person stood there, panting heavily, "Gomen for being late, sensei!" Everyone in the room and I too, of course, turned to the person by the door.

The person had long tangerine hair that ends at the upper-thigh with side bangs that reaches just right on the shoulder. The person had friendly cobalt blue eyes and was probably slightly taller than me. The person was unquestionably a girl, but what confused us was that she was wearing the boy's uniform.

"That is fine… but can you explain why you are wearing the boy's uniform?" Mayuko-sensei suggested.

The girl scratched her head nervously, "It's kinda a long story… Is it okay if I explain later?" Mayuko-sensei nodded at her and gestured to the girl, "This is the new student, class."

Natsuko's POV-

"I'm Ito Natsuko! But you can call me Nacchan or Tsu-kun," I affirmed, a bright smile on my face, "Glad to meet you all."

The boys were all applauding by the time I was done introducing myself. Some of the girls were happily clapping as well, but some gave me glares. This is gonna be a tough year…

"Arigato Ito-san… you may sit beside Honda-san. Honda-san, please raise your hand," Mayuko-sensei instructed. Wait! Did she say Honda-san?!

Surely enough, the brunette raising her hand at the far back was none other than Honda Tohru. I walked to my decided seat and sat. But… she wouldn't know I'm the cat from yesterday right?

"Well class, since this is the first day, there will be no lessons today and you go home at eleven. Yuki-san, please come with me outside after this. That is all, enjoy the rest of your day," Mayuko-sensei finished.

Just in time, the school bell rang, signifying lunchtime. Many students scattered out of the classroom. I sighed. First day is going pretty well I guess.

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and jumped, clumsily falling to the floor in the process.

"Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Are you hurt?" I faced up and saw Tohru along with two unfamiliar faces standing before me with hands outstretched.

The first one had straight blonde hair that stops by her shoulder with bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes were dark blue and I noticed how tall she was. Her sleeves were pulled to her elbows and her skirt almost reached the floor, it somehow fit her though.

The second one had braided, wavy black hair, which had been placed on her right shoulder. She had serious-looking dark purple eyes and I noticed her nails were painted jet-black. Although that was against the school rules (I think), I had to admit it suits her.

I took their hand and got up with their help. I gratefully smiled at them and waved a hand in a laid-back way, "It's fine really."

"Well, um… gomen'nasai! For making you fall," Tohru bowed, several times, she then stuck out her hand, "I'm Honda Tohru, nice to meet you To-chan."

Technically, I've already met her, but no way I'm gonna say that to her. I shook it and raised an eyebrow, "To-chan?"

"Do you like it? We made up that nickname for you," the blonde explained, grinning toothily. I nodded happily and she chuckled, giving me a rough handshake, "I'm Uotani Arisa, nice to meet ya!"

I returned her handshake with equal power and grinned, "You too!"

"I'm Hanajima Saki, pleased to meet you, To-chan," the noirette gently smiled, shaking my hand and I nodded in response.

"Glad to meet you three too," I grinned, "Can I give you nicknames too?"

At first, the three widened their eyes, but at the end they nodded while smiling. I racked me brain and when I confirmed it, I suggested, "How about Tocchan, Ricchan and Kicchan?"

We burst out laughing. Laughing for what? We have no idea.

When we were done laughing at nothing, the three gathered their hands together. They turned to me and smiled, "Friends?"

My face broke down to a huge grin and I placed my hand on top, "Friends!"

"Now that we're all buddy-buddy, how about we introduce her to Carrot Top and the Prince?" Ricchan suggested, the other two agreed.

We started walking to the door, but then two figures ran in. One of them bumped to me harshly, making me fall to the floor, again.

"Uh… gomen… you alright?" a familiar voice said.

I faced the owner of the voice and we gasped simultaneously. Orange hair? Brick red eyes?

"Yokkun?!"

"Natsu?!"

* * *

**Doneee! :D**

**Sorry there's no Yuki/OC here :( I'll be sure to have that plenty in the next chapter :D**

**So yeah… I have no idea if I did good or bad… To be honest, it felt kinda rushed to me... :( What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, constructive criticism is accepted and any advice would be much appreciated :)**

**See you in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Housemates!

**Complete**

**Chapter 2:**

**Hey guys! :D Very sorry for the slow update :( Been really extremely busy with school and the flood in my city O.o**

**Wow… just wow! 9 followers, 4 favourites and a review! :D You guys are so awesome, really :D**

**Thank you very much for followers/favourites! :) Appreciate it a lot! (AnimeWriterFreak, NobleSilverShadow, PlzGiveMeMORE, Red-Hot Habanero, Shay-Monyou, Yuriko-Rurinia, abc11111, k8lin.o10, tedmynameisfred, TheDarkeFlameMaster)**

**Review Response:**

**- TheDarkeFlameMaster: Indeed I am right now XD Sorry for the slow update, I'll be sure to update faster next time! :D**

**Well, I think that's all for now! Here's chapter two! :D**

**Nickname reminders: (for those who forgot)**

**- Tocchan: Tohru**

**- Ricchan: Uo-chan**

**- Kicchan: Hana-chan**

**- To-chan (not to be confused with Tocchan): Natsuko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own my OC Natsuko!**

* * *

_Previously~_

_We started walking to the door, but then two figures ran in. One of them bumped to me harshly, making me fall to the floor, again._

"_Uh… gomen… you alright?" a familiar voice said._

_I faced the owner of the voice and we gasped simultaneously. Orange hair? Brick red eyes? _

"_Yokkun?!"_

"_Natsu?!"_

* * *

Natsuko's P.O.V. (Kaibara High)

I can't believe it. Is this a dream? Am I really facing my long-seen half-twin?

"Yokkun, is that really you?" "Is that you, Natsu?" we said simultaneously.

We blinked emptily at each other, once again in unison. My lip tugged into a small smile as he did so too. It really is him… He chuckled while I giggled, still in sync.

"Um… To-chan… Kyo-kun… you know each other?" Tocchan enquired, a blank look on her face. Everyone else had the same expression, totally speechless.

"Know her? Can't ya tell by looking at us?" Yokkun exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Tocchan, Ricchan, Kicchan and the dark-haired guy behind Yokkun stared at Yokkun then at me then back at Yokkun, repeating the action over and over, incredulous.

Ricchan snapped her fingers, "No way! You're siblings?"

I smiled from ear to ear, declaring louder than expected, "More like twins!"

"WHAAATTTT?!"

The whole room was suddenly filled with students, suffocating Yokkun and me. It felt as though the whole school was in there though. With them asking questions at the same time, it felt even more suffocating than expected. I couldn't even see Tocchan, Ricchan or Kicchan because of the crowd. Wait, did I even breathe?

I felt a hand suddenly pull me by the arm. The firm grip tugged me out carefully without making me fall. Once I was almost out, I tripped over an unseen leg. I forced my eyes shut and waited for the impact. And weirdly enough it never came.

"You should be more careful…" I heard someone whisper in my ear, gently at that.

My eyes slowly open until my eyesight my fully clear. I noticed the secure hold of sturdy arms around my waist, holding me up from my almost-falling position with my back in half-mid-air. Turning my head around, I faced my knight in shining armor… or lady in shining armor…?

He had dark grey hair with lopsided fringes framing his face, the left side slightly longer. His eyes were purple, showing consideration. My rescuer was unquestionably a male, but his androgynous features said otherwise. Nonetheless, he seemed like the princely type or something…

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes. Surprised by his sudden voice, I slipped slightly out of his grip. Just as I was about to fall again, he pulled me back till my back touches his chest.

_Poof!_

The mini-cloud smoke cleared and I saw myself transform to my kitty-cat self. Sh*t! I can't let my secret be exposed! I tried to run, but I felt myself be carried and engulfed by dark-coloured fabric.

"What was that sound?"

"No need to worry, I just dropped some cloth…" I hear my holder say, "Excuse me, I'm going to the toilet."

**NOOO! I don't want to go to a guy's toilet!**

I felt my body rock forward and backward. I have to get out to somewhere safe! I struggled and struggled to no avail, the holder was too strong. I sensed something get closer to the top of the fabric.

"I'm a Sohma, I know of the Juunishi," I heard him whisper. Okay… I'm assured.

I could make out the sound of a door opening and closing. I felt my body be lowered and opened my eyes to see myself in what looks like a **guy's** toilet. Thankfully, it's empty, aside from the person beside me and myself. Which just so happens to be the dark grey-haired guy from before.

I backed myself away from him, claws prepared to scratch. I glared at him, growling, "Who are you? And why did you save me?"

He sighed in defeat and knelt down to my angle, smiling slightly, "I'm Sohma Yuki, your partner." Yucchan, huh? Wait… partner?

"Partner?" I repeated, confused, "As in lover?"

Yucchan chuckled slightly, a tint of pink on his cheeks, "I meant school partner. I'll be showing you everything you need to know about this school."

He's safe then. I lowered my guard, "Oohh… Okay."

"Oh, here's your uniform," Yucchan informed, placing a plastic bag before me. I poked my head inside, just to check.

"Oi, can you hand me my underwear from the pile of clothes you're holding?" I adjured, facing him with a pokerface.

He had a disbelieving look in his eyes along with an expression that says: 'how could she say that so casually?' or something. He hesitated for a minute before rummaging the heap he's holding, eyes shut and cheeks flushed.

"Are these it?" he asked, holding up the undergarments with his eyes still closed.

"Arigato," I thanked, putting it in the bag. I dragged the bag into a vacant stall with my teeth.

"Oi, can you hold onto the stall while I change? It won't take long, I promise." I caught him sigh in defeat yet again, before walking to my spot and holding the bottom of the stall door with his foot.

_Poof!_

I took a deep breath and let it out. Finally back to my usual form. After putting on my undergarments, I stared at the uniform in the bag. A sigh escaped my lips. The guy's uniform looks more comfortable…

I donned the navy and white sailor top on, finding it surprisingly comfy yet a little tight. Smoothing out my matching navy pleated miniskirt, pulling on black knee-high socks and slipping on a pair of brown shoes, I declared myself school-ready.

"I'm done!" Yucchan opened the stall door and nodded. He checked me from head to toe and frowned.

He grasped something out of the plastic bag, reminding, "You forgot the tie."

"Huh?" I glanced down to my chest and found it tie-less. I smiled at Yucchan, adding, "Can you put it on for me please? I don't know how to."

He smiled, showing his teeth a little and moved closer to me. Putting his hands around my neck and down to my chest-area, he fastened the tie neatly around the sailor top collar.

"There, should we start our tour now?" he offered, smiling in a way a prince would.

I nodded willingly at him, but stopped him from exiting the room with my hand, suggesting, "But before that, can we recap our introduction? I didn't actually get the chance to introduce myself, right?"

He nodded, smiling gently yet again, "Of course. I'm Sohma Yuki. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I smiled genuinely at him, "I'm Ito Natsuko. Nice to meet you Yucchan!"

His smile faltered a bit, twitching a bit, "Yu… cchan…?"

"Yeah, I can't call you Yukkun, because it'll sound too close with Yokkun… so yeah, Yucchan!"

"Very well… Should we start our tour now?" he offered, fake-smiling at me.

"Okay! Let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and pulling both of us out.

Two hours passed by like a breeze. I've seen half of the school by now, memorizing the important ones mentally.

As we walked down the serene hallways, a thought suddenly enters my brain. I turned to Yucchan curiously, asking, "By the way Yucchan… do you happen to be in the Juunishi?"

"I used to be," Yucchan stated, expressionless.

"Ah… I see…"

He faced me, his eyes meeting mine. He then turned away, a sad-ish expression plastered, "Um… Ito-san, I heard you run away from the Main House. May I ask why?"

"Well… um… long story short, I was always used and tortured by Akito… It was as if I was a toy, which can be played around and used anytime he wants…" I explained, my bangs covering my eyes, casting a shadow over them.

A silence engulfed the both of us. Not that I mind.

"I'm sorry Ito-san…" he apologized, "It was a sensitive question, wasn't it?"

"Oh no, it's fine really. I'm happy now though," I smiled, waving my hands around in a laid-back manner, "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. It feels like the pain in me has been sucked out and I can finally be free from my cage, you know?"

Yucchan smiled back at me, eyes sincere as if wanting to say something, "I know exactly what you mean…"

"Hmm? What is it? I'll listen," I proposed indulgently, trying to meet his gaze.

"I was just like you, played around with by Akito all the time. Never free, never happy. I always thought of the bad sides of myself. Why had my mother sold me to Akito was very confusing to me…" Yucchan confessed, smiling sadly, "Am I really that strange? "

I tilted my head, scrunching my eyebrows together, "Strange? You're not strange Yucchan," I reached out my hand, placing it on his shoulder like a friend should, "If anything, I'm the one who's strange… A half-curse, half-cat and half-human, what a joke…"

It was silence again until he responded, not facing me, "…You're not strange Ito-san."

I let my lips rise to a smile, my eyes closing in a genuine way, "Then this means we're both normal right?"

His eyes widened for a while before an indescribable different expression replaced his sad one. He smiled back at me, "Yes… we're both normal."

We continued smiling at each other for a while, totally comfortable with each other's company. We kept on talking about different topics, the sad one long forgotten.

Maybe he's not as bad as I thought…

* * *

(In front of Student Council Room)

"And this is the Student Council room," Yucchan showed, a hand directing at a sliding white door with a sign saying 'Student Council Room' hanging above it.

"Can I take a look inside?" I requested, my voice revealing my curiosity.

"I don't know… It's quite messy at the mo-"

A slam emitted, cutting his sentence. We turned to our right simultaneously, facing a guy our age. He had messy dark brunette hair and matching bright, outgoing brown eyes, a wide pearly-white grin on his face.

"Yun-Yun! It's all cleaned up now!" he exclaimed, patting Yucchan's back harshly. Once he noticed my presence, he smirked smugly at Yucchan, "Oh, who's this? Yun-Yun, you're not cheating on Machi now, are you?"

Yucchan's cheeks were dusted lightly pink, jabbing the guy's forehead with two fingers with equal force, "Idiot. This is the new student I told you about."

"Sup? I'm Ito Natsuko!" I addressed, grinning.

"Cool! I'm Manabe Kakeru!" he answered, winking. He suddenly holds Yucchan's shoulder, smirking devilishly, "Say, what do you think of Yun-Yun here, Natsu?"

"I don't know, I thought he was one of those stereotype prince… But nope, he's a really nice guy," I affirmed, smiling.

Makkun teased, "Ooohh~ Yun-Yun's got a girlfriend! Yun-Yun's got a gi-Oof!"

I noticed Yucchan's fist rammed at Makkun's stomach. He then turned to me, smiling apologetically, "I'm sorry, Ito-san. Kakeru can be an idiot sometimes."

"Nah, it's fine. He's totally cool and fun," I admitted, still smiling.

"I like her already, Yun-Yun!" I saw Makkun appear between us, patting us both by the shoulder, "Let's introduce her to the other 'School Defense Force' members!"

Yucchan let out an exasperated sigh, replying, "Whatever you say, idiot…"

Makkun grinned and entered the room, "Then, c'mon in Natsu!"

I turned to Yucchan, but he simply shrugged and directed a hand to the room. Just as we were about to enter, we heard someone arguing.

"Manabe-senpai! I told you to get back to work!"

"You sound like my boss, Shorty… Besides we have a special guest today!"

"Ooh! Who is it? Is it a rich guy? Kimi would love to meet the special guest!"

"Hey, Natsu! Yun-Yun, quit flirting with her and come in here!"

Yucchan entered the room and I followed wordlessly. I saw him whack Makkun's head with his fist, "I wasn't flirting with her, you idiot!"

"What are you talking about, eh, Makkun?" I backed, a hand on my hip. I observed the not-too-tidy-yet-not-too-messy room and saw two unfamiliar faces, one male and one female.

The male was shorter than me by a bit, probably a freshman. His brunette hair was short, his bangs lightly touching his eyebrows. His eyes matched the colour of his hair, showing a hint of displeasure and anger, not directed towards me though. He had a frown on his lips as if to indicate his displeasure.

The female was also shorter than me, but I couldn't determine whether she was a freshman or a sophomore. Her jet-black hair was long, reaching her mid-back. Her matching jet-black eyes exposed a trace of flirtiness and cuteness, something she probably reveal in purpose.

I saw the two look at me weirdly, but that didn't falter my confidence. I smiled at them and gave them a two-finger salute, "I'm Ito Natsuko, but you can call me Nacchan or Tsu-kun. Nice to meet you all!"

Makkun grinned, announcing, "Alright, I'll introduce you to everyone. This is the yellow member, Shorty!" He slapped the brunette guy's back in mock-harshness.

"Quit calling me Shorty!" he coughed and turned to me, frown still embedded, "Sakuragi Naohito, the secretary, nice to meet you, Ito-senpai…"

"And you too."

"Moving on to pink member, Kimi!" Makkun introduced, pointing at the girl.

"I'm Toudou Kimi, nice to meet you, Tsu-kun!" she smiled sweetly, observing me. "Wahh… you're really pretty, Tsu-kun!"

I saw the guys sweatdrop and heard them say, "That sounds kinda wrong…" And what's more bizarre was the fact that Micchan didn't notice at all.

I laughed nervously at her, mumbling the last part, "Uh… thanks, I guess…?"

"Tsu-kun! How about we make a club for the two of us? The Kimi Club!" Micchan exclaimed, spreading out her arms as if emphasizing her words.

I caught the guys sweatdrop again, muttering audibly, "That sounds wrong too…"

"I'll have to pass Micchan… I didn't come here to get noticed or popular…" I turned her down. I just want to be free. I smiled wholeheartedly, "Making friends is more important, right?"

"Ohh… Kimi understands now, Tsu-kun!" Micchan mused. She abruptly held my hands and intertwined them with hers, "Tsu-kun wants to be Kimi's friend, right?"

"She doesn't get it at all…"

That's not really what I asked for… I smiled yet again at her, nodding, "Sure, I'll be your friend, Micchan."

"Yaaayyy~" Micchan cheered, an overjoyed expression on her face.

Makkun broke her joy time, interjecting, "Oh, by the way, where's Machi? I haven't introduced her yet…"

"She went back to her class to get her bag, she'll be back soon," Naokkun explained.

Just as he finished his sentence, the door opened. There was a girl standing there, a bag in hand.

She was almost as tall as me, maybe two inches shorter. She's very pretty in my opinion. Her mid-back-length dark brunette hair was sleek, parts of it was pinned back with a yellow clip. Her matching dark brown eyes were gentle and spoke her quiet nature.

"I didn't know we had a guest," she solemnly said.

"Machi! Just in time! Come here," Makkun practically dragged her in and pointed at me, introducing, "This is the new student, Ito Natsuko."

"Kuragi Machi, pleased to meet your acquaintance, Natsuko-san," she affirmed, sounding half-stand-offish and half-heartedly.

"I'm Ito Natsuko, just call me Natsu!" I smiled at her, "Nice to meet you too, Chicchan!"

"C-Chicchan…?" she stammered, eyes wide. Wow, her reaction was similar to Yucchan's.

"Yep," I grinned.

Wow, the 'School Defense Force' is really something else.

* * *

(Kaibara Hallways)

I giggled, "They're all really nice."

Yucchan joined me, chuckling, "Glad to hear that," Yucchan turned to me, smiling still, "You seem to be very late this morning, I could show you a shortcut to Kaibara High if you want."

"Oh, that would be great!" I exclaimed, smiling back.

"Where are you staying at Ito-san?"

"Well… I just moved here yesterday, but I didn't arrive at my original destination and got hurt, fainting. This might sound crazy, but I stayed at Honda Tohru's house yesterday in my Juunishi form. Kazuma-shishou said for me to stay at his friend's house, Shigu… san, was it?"

"Do you mean Shigure? As in Sohma Shigure?" he repeated, disbelieving.

"Yeah! That's it! How'd you know?"

"That's where Tohru, Kyo and I are staying…"

I stared at him, eyes widened, "No way… That means…"

"We're housemates…"

* * *

**Done! :D**

**What'd you guys think? :) I overall think it's quite acceptable :)**

**Oh, btw, I posted a poll on which fanfic to update next and which fanffic to post next! :) Be sure to vote and maybe I'll update this fanfic faster! ;D**

**Well, see ya all in the next chapter! :D**


End file.
